


What Really Happened That Halloween Night

by Serenity_Rayne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 13:17:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2349755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity_Rayne/pseuds/Serenity_Rayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what I think really happened the night that Lord Voldemort attacked the Potters.  ...And yes I do realize my mind is running a bit wild.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Really Happened That Halloween Night

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Everything belongs to their respective creators.

It was a dark but calm Halloween night in Godrics Hallow. The only sounds to pierce the night were the laughs and chatter of children and parents as they went around Trick or Treating. …Oh and that scream.

….Wait what scream?

Inside the Potter's home; hidden from the eyes of everyone but those who knew their secret; Lily Potter had just died in the defense of her son. The boy on the ground beside his mother, sniffling as the large, menacing figure loomed over him.

"Harry Potter. So you are the one supposedly destined to defeat me."

A menacing bone white wand was raised and pointed at the small child's head.

"Pathetic."

Emerald met blood red as the child's eyes watered but there was no compassion in those bloody thirsty eyes.

"Avada Kedavra."

A bright green light flew towards the child; dark in it's intent to kill the child.

But it was not to be.

As the light headed towards the small boy something caught the child's eyes.

"Pa'foo'"

Ruby eyes widened as the child reached over for the stuffed dog beside his crib; his head moving out of the way of the curse.

"No!"

But that wasn't all.

The curse struck the floor length mirror that had been behind the child, and, rather than fizzling out, rebounded back onto it's caster.

"NOOOOOO!"

With another scream the Dark Lord Voldemort disappeared, the only thing that showed he had even been there was a pile of ashes.

The child blinked as he looked back up, dog in hand and saw the man gone.

"Oh?"

The sound of breaking glass caught the green eyed boy's attention and he turned just as a rather large piece of glass fell from the cracked mirror.

"OWWW!"

Large emerald eyes filled with tears as the glass cut a lightning bolt shaped scar into his forehead.

"Mama!"

The sound of racing feet didn't even make the boy stop crying as an old man with a long white beard appeared in the doorway.

Looking from the pile of ash to the crying child with his oddly shaped scar Dumbledore declared.

"Voldemort has been defeated. Harry Potter is the Boy-Who-Lived."

And that was how the Great Dark Lord Voldemort was really defeated…right.

000000000


End file.
